Belladonna
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: This oneshot is set after Devil's Cherry. I thought about the ending and I didn't like it. Would Lisbon really leave him in his condition? Okay, this is my first Mentalist story and only a short one. In that little ending he is not alone...but who is with him? I like every review...


The room was still dark. Only the moon came up with a little light. Patrick Jane took another sip of his tea. Where was she? She had to come back to him. His little girl that he missed so much. He felt a little bit dizzy but he had to see her one more time. There was so much more he had to say to his daughter.

„You have to stop it, Dad", the shadow in the corner told him.

„Hey, there you are again, sweetheart", he said and grinned.

„You are going to destroy yourself and you have to stop before it's to late. Red John is unimportant. You have a life. You are alive."

„Smart arse, like your father. I have to go on and I have to find him. For you and for your mother", he explained.

„We had that, Dad. We are not coming back and you have to accept that. Start living now and stop living in the past. Teresa is really nice", declared the teenager.

„Meh, she's my friend", he said and waved his hand in her direction.

„She cares about you and she is pretty and smart."

„You do not need to play Cupid, girl. I'm happy and I love your mum", he wispered and twisted his wedding ring.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

„Jane? Are you okay?", a female voice asked.

Jane was not able to answer. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt so heavy.

„Jane? I know you are in there!", she now screamed.

„You should let her in, Dad", Charlotte said and stood back in the corner.

„I can't, honey. You are going to leave and I can't stand that again. There is so much I want to tell you."

The knock at the door went louder and louder.

„Open the door now or I'll break through it! Jane?! I warn you!", Teresa Lisbon shouted and hammered again at the door.

A few seconds later the door flew open and she entered the room. Patrick glared at her. His eyes were wide open and he didn't respond. Her eyes wandered through the room and she saw the tea cup on the desk. Next to the cup lay a bag with Belladonna. Teresa panicked and she took her cellphone from her pocket. Before she could call 911 a gentle voice stopped her.

„Don't", he wispered.

Anxiously she approached him and knelt before him on the ground. She took his hands into hers and watched him seriously.

„Are you kidding me? You've been drinking this by your own choice? Do you wanna kill yourself?", she asked furious.

„She is here again. Charlotte came back to me and I want you to leave, Lisbon. That's my business", he explained calmly.

His pupils were dilated and his pulse was racing. He was breathing shallow and irregular. Jane's body no longer obeyed and he fell over. Lisbon caught him in time. She collapsed under his weight and they fell to the ground.

„No, no, no...", she gasped.

„Don't do that to me, Jane. Come on, open your eyes. Don't you dare and die on me, you idiot", she scolded concerned.

She rested his head in her lap and gently stroked his cheek. She reached for her cellphone again and dialed 911.

„I need an ambulance. My friend..."

Jane opened his eyes and grabbed the phone.

„Wrong number", he said shortly and hung up the phone.

„You really need help, Jane", she said desperate.

„I'm fine, Lisbon. Where is Charlotte?"

„You are hallucinating and nobody else is here. Stop doing this to yourself and to the people that care about you. You scared me to death, Patrick. I can't do this anymore", she said sadly.

„She is right, Dad. You should listen to Teresa. I will go now and your life will go on. Don't look back. Stop looking for me and stop searching for vengeance. If you go on like that you will destroy yourself and that wonderfull woman by your side, you idiot", Charlotte hissed through her teeth and shook her head in disbelief.

„You're pretty cheeky, little lady", Jane chuckled and smiled broadly.

„What? What are you thinking, Jane?", Lisbon asked mad.

„Meh, not you Lisbon. I mean Charlotte over there", he said, pointing to the dark corner.

„Okay, okay. That's it, Jane. I'm done...do what ever you want to do but don't do it here. I'm sick of your bullshit", she explained clearly.

She got up quickly and his head almost hit the floor. With quick steps she walked toward the door.

„Don't let her go, Dad", begged the teenager.

Jane stood up slowly and grabbed Lisbon's arm before she could leave the room.

„Come on, you don't think that way, Lisbon. You don't want to go. I can see that you know?"

„Watch me", she said sharply and went into the hallway.

„So that's it? You are giving up on me?", he asked incredulously.

„You are the most arrogant, selfish and most cunning asshole, I know, Patrick Jane. I'm fed up. I am tired of your games", she hissed furious.

He pulled her back into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's this? Are you crazy? Let me go, Jane."

"I understand that you're angry, Lisbon but you can't just give up. We still have a huge task ahead of us. We have to find Lorelei and we have to take down Red John. That's our mission in life."

„Oh no, Jane. That is your mission and not mine. I was allways there for you and cleared up your garbage. I was suspended and almost fired. Several times I was almost killed, and I have never asked anything of you, not even a thank you. But enough is enough. I'm not watching you die", she yelled at him.

„We're a team, Lisbon. The CBI needs me and you need me too. We trust each other. You're the only person I could trust again", he declared sad and tears welled up in his eyes.

"You trusted me so much that you disappeared for 6 months without a word."

„Ha, there we go. You can't understand, what I did and you can't forgive me. I explained it to you. It was necessary, woman", he said condescendingly.

„The first woman you have slept with after the death of your wife, was a lunatic. You are crazy and I don't know how far you would go. You are a risk to the people around you."

„Now you are finally honest. You're hurt. I've hurt you. I don't know what to say, Lisbon. Why do you draw me again and again out of the shit? I've treated you like crap and you're still on my side. Why?", he asked, puzzled and anxious.

„Because I care about you and you're so vulnerable. You mean something to me. It's like an addiction. I can't live with you nor without you", she whispered bitterly.

He took a few steps towards her and wiped away her tears. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. He could feel her body tense.

„Sh, everything is fine, Teresa. I'm so terribly sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. Please, don't leave me. I need you", he whispered lovingly.

He felt how she relaxed. Teresa sobbed and pressed her slim body tightly to him.

Charlotte smiled at her father and nodded in agreement. When Jane closed his eyes, the past disappeared and he was finally free for the future.


End file.
